List of notable Toshiba elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation. China Hong Kong *Causeway Bay Plaza, Causeway Bay (1992) *Wah Lok Building, Tuen Mun (1984) *Vigor Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1982) *New Town Plaza, Sha Tin (1984) *Nina Tower, Tsuen Wan (2007) *L' Hotel Nina, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Jumbo Floating Restaurant, Aberdeen (2003) *Tsuen Wan Station Car Park, Tsuen Wan (1983, modernized) *Ma On Shan Plaza, Ma On Shan *World Trade Center (2008)Double deck elevators. Replaced from four Schindler single-deck elevators. Double deck lifts (hkelev.com) *Taikoo Place: **Cornwall House **Warwick House *PMQ, Central (2014) *The Centre, Central (1998) *Four Seasons Hong Kong (2005) *Peninsula Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Ching Hin House, Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui *Tsz Fai House, Tin Tsz Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1997) Mainland China *APM Beijing, Beijing (1998) *King Club Hotel, Beijing *Redwall Hotel, Beijing *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai (2008) *Shangri-La Chengdu, Chengdu (2007) *Bingzhou Hotel, Taiyuan India *Gujarat International Finance Tec City (GIFT City), Gujarat *One Avignha Park, Mumbai *Lodha Aurum Grande, Kanjurmarg *Rodas Enclave, Hiranandhani Estate *Brigade Exotica, Bangalore Indonesia Bali *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal, Tuban (1998)Some of them have been replaced into Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2014. *Euphoria Hotel, Kuta (2013) *Tune Hotel Kuta, Kuta (2009, Mashiba elevators) *Tune Hotel Seminyak, Seminyak (2009, Mashiba elevators) *Arnava Ninety 8 Hotel (formerly Hotel Zodiak @ Seminyak), Seminyak (2013) *The Legian, Seminyak (1996) *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa DuaOnly for elevators PE 8 and 9. All were replacement from 1990 Hyundai elevators into SPACEL-UNI MRLs. Jakarta North Jakarta *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit (service elevator) *Sunlake Hotel, Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma Mandiri (Menara BDN), Kebon Sirih *Kompleks Bank Indonesia **Building A (Menara Radius Prawiro) **Building B (Menara Sjafruddin Prawiranegara) *Plaza Permata (1992) *Midplaza 1 (1988) *Indofood Tower and Plaza Marein (2006) *Wisma Nugra Santana *World Trade Center 6 (1985) *ANZ Tower (1993) *Sequis Plaza (1994) *Intiland Tower (2013-2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 401 elevators) *Wisma BSG *Sahid Sudirman Center (2014) *Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **One Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **Ritz-Carlton Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) *Equity Tower (2009) *Sudirman Residence *Plaza Asia/Plaza ABDA (2002) *Wisma CIMB Niaga (1993) *Summitmas I and II (1985 and 1992 respectively) *Plaza Mutiara (1998) *JW Marriott Hotel Jakarta (1998) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Mega Kuningan (2005) *Setiabudi 1 *Setiabudi Atrium (1991) *Manhattan Hotel *Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Treva International Hotel *Merlynn Park Hotel South Jakarta *Gandaria City (2010) **Gandaria 8 **Gandaria Heights Condo A & B *Alamanda Tower, Cilandak *Wisma MRA, Cilandak *18 Office Park Other cities *Hotel Horison, Bekasi *Amaris Hotel Bekasi *House Sangkuriang, Bandung *Inna Garuda Hotel, Yogyakarta (1985)Main/guest elevators have been modernized, the service elevator is still original. *Telkom Semarang, Semarang *Bank Indonesia, Semarang *Wisma Sier, Surabaya Japan Kantō Region Tokyo *Tokyo Sky Tree (2011, Elevators to Tembo Deck and Tembo Galleria) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, Block 9) *Tokyo Skytree East Tower (Express to 31F) *Roppongi Hills West Walk (2003) *Mitsukoshi Ginza Store *Tokyo Metro Asakusa Station *Yodobashi Camera Multimedia Akiba *Tokyo Harvest Club Atami *Sumitomo Reality Office Building *Hachobori Station *JR Omiya Station *JR Hammamatsucho station *Toyota Megaweb, Odaiba *Bicqlo Shinjuku Store *Toranomon Hills (2014) *Shibuya Hikarie (2012) *Izumi Garden Tower (2002) *Keio Department Store Shinjuku *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 2) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank C) *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank H) *Hilton Tokyo (Main elevators) *Maruzen Nihonbashi Store Gunma * Hotel Coco Grand Takasaki Chūbu Region Nagano *Nagano Station (Platforms 2-7) Gifu *Washington Hotel Plaza, Takayama (1998) *Super Hotel Hida Takayama (2009) Kansai Region Osaka * HEP Five, Umeda * Yodobashi Umeda *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Grand Front Osaka (2013) Kyoto *Kyoto-Yodobashi *Hotel Granvia Kyoto (South Elevators) Hyōgo *Dormy Inn Himeji *Piole Himeji pedestrian underpass and Overhead bridge Malaysia *Troika KLCC, Kuala Lumpur (2010) *Marc Residence Serviced Apartment, Kuala Lumpur (2007) *KL Hilton & Le Meridien (KL Sentral), Kuala Lumpur (2000) *Mid Valley City, Kuala Lumpur *Bangsar Shopping Centre, Kuala Lumpur *The Waterfront, Desa Parkcity, Kuala Lumpur *PJ8, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Centrepoint Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Penang Times Square, Penang *Tesco Penang, Penang *E-Gate, Penang *Lone Pine Hotel, Batu Ferringhi, Penang *TESCO Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru (MS elevator) *Giant @ Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru (MS elevator) Singapore East Region *Temasek Polytechnic **Block 26A South Wing **Block 27 Library **Block 30 Student Devt. Centre *Changi Airport Terminal 2 Car Park Central Region *Bugis Junction (1994) *Bugis Junction Towers *InterContinental Singapore (1994) *Funan The DigitaLife Mall *City Hall *Chevron House, Raffles Place *Great World City *Gleneagles Hospital (some have been modernized into ThyssenKrupp) *Singapore National Eye Centre *Singapore National Heart Centre *Trilight *Royal Plaza on Scotts *Mustafa Centre *Parkway Parade Office Tower *Queenstown Community Club *Sime Darby Centre *Anchorpoint *Braddle Heights Community Centre *Cyan (Keng Chin Road), Bukit Timah North East Region *Centro Residences, Ang Mo Kio West Region *Innovation Place **Prestigo Tower 3 (2008) **Immedia Tower 4 (2008) *Bukit Panjang LRT (BPLRT) Stations *Ten Mile Junction, Bukit Panjang *IMM Building, Jurong East Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks *East West Line *North South Line *Circle Line (2009)Excluding Bukit Brown, Bayfront, and Marina Bay stations. Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 7, 24, 25 Teban Gardens HDB (1970s) *Block 404, 413 Pandan Gardens HDB (1970s) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Olympia Thai Tower (Carpark elevators) * Thai Life Insurance Head Offices ์North Bangkok * Rasa Tower South Bangkok *Manhattan Hotel Bangkok *Twin Towers Hotel *Sirinrat Building *Sino Thai Tower *Glas Haus Building *Chulalongkorn University **Visid Prachuabmoh Building *Lohas Suites Sukhumvit (Building 1 and 2) North Thonburi *Thonburi Hospital *Bangpakok 9 International Hospital *Somdejprapinklao Hospital **Out Patient Building South Thonburi *P.P. Building Central Region * Wat Chaimongkol Angthong North Region * Lotus Pang Suan Kaew Hotel, Chiangmai ์Northeast Region * Udonthani City Hall East Region * A-One Star Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi United Arab Emirate Abu Dhabi *Marina Square, Al Reem Island (2009-2010) *City of Lights, Al Reem Island *Danet Mall (2009-2010) *Royal Group Headquarter (2009) Dubai *Ritaj Residence (2009) *Discovery Garden (Mediterranean Garden 1) (2006-2007) *Marina Crown Tower (2006) *International City (2006) *Dubai Coral Deira Hotel (2004) Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004, partnership with Kone in 2004A short history about EPL, fastest elevators in the world) *Kone Test Centre, Tytyri, Finland (1998)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Kone. Notes and references Toshiba